The Stupendous LEGO Spider-Man
The Stupendous LEGO Spider-Man is an LEGO brickfilm stop motion web series based on the Marvel Comics character, Spider-Man. The series follows Spider-Man facing his lesser-know enemies, the series is also notable for taking elements from the mainstream Spider-Man comic book series, the Ultimate Spider-Man comic book series, the Sam Raimi's Spider-Man film series, Spider-Man: The Animated Series, Spider-Man: The New Animated Series, The Spectacular Spider-Man, the Spidery comic book series, the Marvel Adventures: Spider-Man, Marvel's Spider-Man, and the MCU Spider-Man film series. Characters Main Characters * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Spider-Girl (Gwen Stacy) * Aunt May Parker Supporting Characters * J. Jonah Jameson * John Jameson * Joan Jameson * Betty Brant * Robbie Robertson * Ned Leeds * Ben Urich * Norah Winters * Eugene "Flash" Thompson * Liz Allan * Captain George Stacy * Officer Jean DeWolff * Dr. Ashley Kafka * Dr. Bromwell * Prowler (Hobie Brown) * Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) * Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) * Punisher (Frank Castle) * Toxin (Patrick Mulligan) * Max Modell Antagonists * Mr. Negative (Martin Li) ** Inner Demons * Crime-Master (I) (Nicholas Lewis, Sr.) ** Crime-Master (II) (Nicholas Lewis, Jr.) * White Rabbit (Dr. Lorina Dodson) * Hippo * Hobgoblin (Ned Leeds) * Lightmaster (Edward Lansky) * Scorcher (Steven Hudak) * Jackal (Dr. Miles Warren) * Doppelganger * Kaine Parker * Spidercide * Vermin (Edward Whelan) * Stegron (Dr. Vincent Stegron) * Overdrive * Spencer Smythe * Spider-Slayer (Alistair Smythe) * Override (Gregory Herd) * Aura (Annie Herd) * Mirage (Desmond Charne) * Black Fox (Raul Chalmers) * Molten Man (Charlie Weiderman) * Beetle (Leila Davis) * Man-Wolf * Human Fly (Richards Deacon) * Morbius (Michael Morbius) * Screwball * Gentleman (Gustav Fires) * Finisher (Karl Fires) * Don Vincente Fortunato * Venom (Angelo Fortunato) * Jimmy 6 (Giacomo Fortunato) * Basilisk (Basil Elks) * Living Brain * Man Mountain Marko (Michael Marko) * Kangaroo (Brian Hipps) * Grizzly (Maxwell Markham) * Spot (Dr. Jonathon Ohnn) * Gibbon (Martin Blank) * Styx (Jacob Eishorn) * Stone (Gerald Stone) * Jack O'Lantern (Jason Macendale, Jr.) * Swarm (Petra von Meyer) * Coldheart (Kateri Deseronto) * Delilah * Scorpia (Elaine Coll) * Mysterio (Daniel Berkhart) * Cyclone (Pierre Fresson) * Squid (Don Callahan) * Tinkerer (Phineas Mason) * Looter (Norton G. Fester) * Tarantula (Anton Miguel Rodriguez) * Ringer (Anthony Davis) * Stunner (Angelica Barncale) * Carnage (Ann Weying) * Sin-Eater (Sergeant Stan Carter) * She-Venom (Patricia Robertson) * Scream (Donna Diego) Other Antagonists * Episodes Season 1 # Learning to Crawl: An few weeks after becoming Spider-Man, Peter Parker continues fighting crime and spinning web as he begin searching for a job to help Aunt May with the bill since Uncle Ben's gone. Than, he find a job at the Daily Bugle where he take pictures of his alter-ego to J. Jonah Jameson, who think Spider-Man nothing but a menace. While that, Peter begins facing his first supervillain, the Beetle, who stealing tech from Horizon Labs who happen to be a old scientist of Peter's idol, Max Modell. # The Spider and the Human Fly: When small-time criminal, Richard Deacon accidentally injecting himself with a DNA of a house fly, causing him to being giving with wings and gaining the name and costume of the Human Fly. As he start fighting Spider-Man, he start to transform into an human/fly-like hybrid. Now, Spider-Man must find a way of how to cure him, with helps from Max Modell. # Screwball Live!: While dealing of struggles with working at the Daily Bugle, meeting Gwen, and getting his homework done, Spider-Man encounter an supervillain named Screwball who commit crimes while a camera crew filming her who than seek to have him on her web series. But, he refuse, however its doesn't stop her from making more videos as she keeping commit more crimes. Now, Spider-Man must stop her and make sure that her web series is cancel. # Mirage: Holographic technician Desmond Charne become a costume criminal know as Mirage who uses his holograp tech to confused peoples so he can rob them blind. Than, as Spider-Man try stop him, Mirage clashes Peter's friend, Ned Leeds' first date with Betty Brant. # Spot the Spot: After being caught in a lab accident, scientist Dr. Jonathan Ohnn wake up to find himself being cover in white skin and black spots on his body, he learn that he can create holes which can led him to travel everywhere, he uses its to become a criminal. As Spider-Man first encounter him, he has trouble of defeating him. He gain helps from the Armor Avenger himself, Iron Man. # The Crime Master's Strikes!: # Day of the Grizzly: # # # # # # # # # Season 2 # Season 3 # Season 4 # Season 5 # Trivia *